Hunter
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Foxxay smut. Cordelia has a certain kink!


**Rated M for Smut**

**This explores one of Delia's kinks briefly mentioned in the previous Sundae fic. It's all roleplay.**

**Beta-ed by Grace  
**

"Misty?" The Supreme walked down backlit hallways, twilight having fallen outside hours prior. "The girls are gone for the night, we could watch that movie you wanted to see?" She paused mid-stride, waiting for an answer, and was honestly puzzled when she didn't receive one. "Misty?" She let herself walk to the ancestor room, a light frown on her face as she searched for her lover.

Red eyes in the dark made Cordelia Goode stop abruptly, and she let out a sharp breath as her fingers grabbed at her chest, gasping lightly. "Christ, what are you doing in pitch black?" She asked angrily, reaching for the lights. She hit them, but the salon stayed in the dark, red eyes narrowing with mirth.

"Ya shouldn't have let me go."

"Mist-?" The Supreme watched the necromancer carefully.

Misty was sprawled on the couch, leg thrown over the side, fingers playing with the skin above her knee. She tilted her head to look deep into Cordelia's dark eyes. "Ya shouldn't have let me go." She repeated slowly, her voice deep as she growled. "Leavin' the keys next to the padlock was a dumb move. Even for ya." She glanced out the windows and turned back to the Supreme, resting her chin in her hand. "It's a full moon."

Cordelia faltered at the tone, and she felt herself gripping at the doorway, knuckles tight, white in the dark. "Misty-" She jumped slightly as the wild blonde suddenly hissed at her, demanding silence.

"You're gonna pay for what ya did, ya know?"

"Which would be?"

"Catchin' me. Tyin' me up." Misty's eyes flashed. "Usin' me."

Cordelia finally understood the younger blonde's game, and she tilted her head to the side. "You have to forgive a girl."

"Your family has been huntin' mine for three generations. Forgiveness doesn't run in these veins. Ya will pay."

"Only if you can catch me." Cordelia suddenly said. She took a step back and with one last glance at the necromancer, began running for the stairs.

Misty scrambled to her feet and upsided a side table as she ran for Cordelia, grabbing at the door to help her turn the corner, leaving marks in the wood. She caught up to the older blonde easily, tackling her down as the Supreme made it halfway up the stairs.

The woman fell hard down onto her knees, hands grabbing at the bannister for the semblance of balance, but Misty's weight on her back broke her hold and she stumbled to her elbows, caught underneath the necromancer. She twisted beneath her to look up into red eyes, baring her teeth in anger.

The feral blonde sneered back, fangs far from dull, pushing her into the steps' edges. She leaned in to whisper in the woman's ear. "I wear your scars proudly, hunter. Could ya say the same?" Cordelia didn't respond, her breathing halted as Misty's fingers found their way to the nape of her neck, massaging softly with a hint of frustration, her teeth snapping in her ear. "Are your ribs already bruised? Your knees smartin'?" The necromancer continued. "I wonder if you'll last the night." She looked up to the second floor and began tugging on Cordelia's hair. "Let's go."

With struggling on the Supreme's part, Misty managed to drag her up the stairs and into the bedroom. She threw the older blonde onto the bed easily and watched her crawl up to the top, dark eyes wide in something else than fear.

"I'll be nice," Misty snapped. "Since you're fragile." She walked into the closet, her red eyes scanning the contents, and satisfied with what she saw, took one of the woman's favorite silk scarves and walked out into the bedroom. She walked up to Cordelia, who'd stood and was now trying to leave through the door. She slammed it shut, hard, her palm flat on the wood and she pushed the Supreme into it, her front to the older blonde's back. "I can't leave ya alone for a minute, can I?"

"I don't let myself get taken that easily. Especially not by a wolf." The woman taunted.

Misty sneered and dug her fingers into Cordelia's arm, dragging her back to the bed, throwing her down onto her stomach and easily straddling the back of her hips. She grabbed at her wrists and stretched them out above the woman's head, tying the scarf into knots around them and the head of the bed's frame. She dug her hips hard into Cordelia's as she trailed her nails up and under her shirt, reaching for shoulder blades and raking down her spine, watching goosebumps break out in waves over her skin.

She angrily grabbed at the edge of the Supreme's black shirt, bunching it up and passing it over her head, letting it rest around her wrists and loving the way Cordelia gasped tightly. Her fingers played with the edge of a night black bra. She pulled it up and let it snap down, watching as the skin around it turned a light red.

"Are ya always in things this tight?"

Cordelia groaned in response, her shoulders slumped as she tried hard to look back at the necromancer.

Misty leaned down to whisper in her ear, her hand around a delicate neck. "It's almost like ya were hopin' I'd come back."

"You're an animal. You always come back. You can't stop yourself, it's-." She suddenly whined as the feral blonde above her slapped the side of her ribs.

"You're not goin' to enjoy this." Misty threatened. "Come on, hunter, struggle a bit. Make the kill that much more deserved." Cordelia glanced back and gave her a measured glare as she breathed in through her nose. She wanted to bite back, but the challenge in the necromancer's eyes stopped her. Satisfied, Misty sat up, her hands palming delicate shoulder blades.

She hefted herself up on her knees and flipped the Supreme beneath her onto her back, settling back down against raised hips as she licked her lips over, enjoying the way Cordelia's chest heaved.

"Ya look wantin'."

"There's nothing I could possibly want from you."

Misty hummed as she pinched at a nipple through the fabric of Cordelia's bra, and her soft smile grew into a full blown smirk as the Supreme followed her hand. "Nothin'?"

The older blonde growled out in response.

The necromancer crawled up her body, her fingers finding the underside of Cordelia's breasts again, rubbing through the lace. Cordelia keened beneath her, and she managed to bring her elbows down enough to cradle Misty's head against her upper arm. The younger girl turned and sank her teeth into her flesh and she let out a loud yelp, her hips twisting the other way as she followed the wild blonde's other hand, the one that flirted with her center through her jeans.

"I should leave ya here like ya left me last time." Misty growled out.

"Are you that cruel?" Cordelia breathed back, hips rising again.

The wild blonde let out a pensive hum as she drew circles into the older woman's flesh, hard enough that she left marks. Cordelia watched her, mouth open as she watched her muscles jump at every hint of a touch.

Misty sat up and straddled her again, moving down to undo her jeans. "I want to hear ya scream my name. I want the hunter to scream the wolf's name." She undid her zipper. "And I'm gonna fuck ya until ya can't anymore."

The Supreme threw her head back at the suggestion, biting her lower lip hard as she let Misty remove her pants, barely struggling. She gasped out at the feeling of being pinched as the necromancer moved up past her knee and began scraping her nails down her thighs.

"Oh Jesus."

Cordelia received a sharp nip for that, right above her navel and she twisted beneath her.

"In a hurry?"

"Christ Misty, _please_."

"Beggin' already? Christ is right. You hunters don't have no backbone." Misty smirked. She laid down on her stomach between the Supreme's legs, a pensive look on her face. "Maybe I should-"

"Stop, stop talking." Cordelia keened. "Oh my god."

Misty raised an eyebrow at that. "Miss Goode, I'd be extremely nice to me if I were ya right now."

"_Oh god_."

The necromancer's grin grew as she left her spot in between the woman's legs and climbed up her body, placing kisses here and there. "Is it my voice?" Cordelia let out a groan. "My wolf voice? If I'd known ya were into that, I'd have picked a book up while I was downstairs. I'd have read ya poetry." She let out a light laugh as the older blonde squirmed beneath her, as she wrapped her legs around Misty's waist, pulling her closer.

Cordelia was sure she could feel the wild blonde's growls vibrate through her bones.

Finally, Misty decided to give her some respite and traveled back down her body, covered in a light sheen of sweat from all her rustling around, and she kissed down her flat stomach until she reached the barrier of her panties.

She ripped them off almost angrily and threw them over her shoulder, biting at a sharp hipbone. Above her, Cordelia sighed out in what sounded liked strangled relief.

She didn't give the Supreme any warning and instead dived right in, her tongue flat and demanding.

Cordelia let out a high pitched whine punctuated by gasps as Misty practically devoured her, her nails digging into the top of her thighs. The alchemist arched up into her, silently begging for the continuation of the onslaught. She squealed as she felt teeth and opened her eyes momentarily to find Misty smirking against her, fangs bared. Her eyes slammed shut and she let out moan, even more turned on by the sight.

"God, you're soakin'."

She whimpered in response, not caring much.

"Your precious sheets are gonna be ruined. Maybe I should stop."

"I swear on the corpse of Fiona Goode that if you dare stop-"

She received a sharp slap on the thigh and it quickly reddened. "Shut the fuck up, Delia." The older blonde bit her lower lip to bleeding as she did was she was told, both at the tone and at the harsh language her sweet Misty barely used (not against her, anyway), but she groaned despite the warning as Misty licked up her center again, pausing to nibble at her clit to the point where it hurt almost too much.

Cordelia had always been proud of how long she lasted, but she knew that today, right now, she wouldn't go past five minutes if Misty kept up her humming and her careless licking. Her hips bucked up again and she felt the necromancer tighten the grip she had on her.

"Misty-"

The wild blonde growled into her folds, her hand reaching up to rake down her ribs. "Remember what I told ya?"

"Not exactly-"

"Scream my name."

And Cordelia did just that, her back arching and her hips twisting away from Misty as she came hard a minute later, shaking as the necromancer kept her grip tight and continued right through her orgasm. Without her hands she was useless and even a well placed knee couldn't get the younger blonde to let go of her.

She felt fingers tracing her outlines and she shivered as Misty kissed up her body, rubbing at her clit, spams tearing through her bones. She tilted her head up as the necromancer bit hard at her jaw, and she gasped out as her fingers invaded her hard, plunging in mercilessly.

"Open your eyes." Misty's growl was commanding and Cordelia shook violently around her as she did what she was told, dark eyes black with lust, gazing back at blood red ones. She'd almost forgotten. She knew she was pulsating around the wild blonde's fingers as she did her best to wriggle down, to get more contact. Misty smirked at her and nipped at her ear, turning it red. "Patience, Miss Goode."

"It's Miss Goode now? Not Delia?"

The necromancer scowled down at her, plunging deep to mark her deep frown and Cordelia gasped up, taking the opportunity to catch her mouth in a searing kiss. Misty bit down on her lower lip and she tore away, burying her face in her arms as best as she could as her legs began trembling, rubbing blood off on her skin.

Noticing, Misty's grin grew. "That's for the scar."

"The one you kept or the one you mudded over?"

The necromancer didn't answer but her smile didn't leave her face either as Cordelia's black eyes slammed shut and as she keened beneath her, asking for more yet asking for some respite. Misty hummed in her ear.

"Come for me, hunter."

"Oh Christ-"

"That's it. Scream it. Scream it out loud, no one's around to hear it." The wild blonde sucked on her pulse point, talking around her skin. "Though I wish they were."

Cordelia yelled out, her voice falling into whimpers as Misty paused in her, unable to move anymore than the Supreme could, caught in her throes.

"One more."

"_Misty_-"

OOOoooOOO

Sitting in a mess of tangled sheets, gazing up at the ceiling, eyes blurred over, Cordelia was blaming _Teen Wolf_. Or rather, she blamed a young witch named Zoe that had gotten hooked to the show, to the ideas behind it. She blamed the necromancer that had begun to watch it weekly, the one that pulled her away from her duties as Supreme to watch despite all the work she had to do.

At some point in the night, Misty had finally undone Cordelia's bonds and had laid her head across the Supreme's chest. She now snored softly in her arms, fangs and colored contacts forgotten on the nightstand.

Cordelia smiled softly and burrowed herself into wild hair, humming in content.


End file.
